Hawkeye and Widowmaker
by Askani Psimitar
Summary: When Hawkeye inadvertently causes important S.H.I.E.L.D data to be stolen by the Russian Mafia, she, Black Widower and Phil Coulson form a team to retrieve the sensitive data. But how easy will it prove to be? Basically a genderbent Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fem!Clint/Cleo Barton and Male!Natasha/Nikita Romanoff. An original movie. Part 2 of the Genderbent MCU.
1. Scene 1-Mission Gone Wrong

A man with short red hair stood alongside a woman with her messy brown hair in a pixie cut. Next to her, the man looked relatively tall. The two were talking to a group of men and the red haired man was talking to them in Russian. It is soon apparent that the Russian group are very bad guys.

" _We have the item_." The red haired man said, reaching into his jacket pocket and taking out a small parcel. " _It is in here. The names, addresses and backgrounds of every_ S.H.I.E.L.D _agent. Now give us what we asked for_." The chief Russian mobster reached into the inside of his coat.

" _Not do beer happy for work_ S.H.I.E.L.D _because death unicorns_." The woman said in terrible Russian. The red haired man gave the woman the death glare. And the Russian mobsters reached for their guns.

" _Please forgive my associate, she is deaf and never learned how to speak proper Russian_ …" The red haired man said, pleading with the mobsters.

" _Then your associate should stay quiet_." The chief Russian mobster sneered.

" _Please, Ivan_." The red haired man said, raising his arms in surrender. " _I mean you no harm_."

The Russian mobster Ivan signaled with his head for his associates to search the red haired man and the woman. " _I don't think you are really Russian_." Ivan sneered to the red haired man.

" _Then you're wrong_." The red haired man snarled back as the Russian mobsters pulled his ID from his pocket.

"Ivan." One of the mobsters said. " _Take a look at this_."

" _The famous Nikita Romanoff_." Ivan smirked at the red haired man. "You Nikita Romanoff, bro?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Perhaps bro will talk when we take partner, bro." Ivan snapped his fingers and another Russian mobster grabbed the woman's arm.

"Let her go, Ivan."

"Bro, answer question, bro."

"I'll answer the question, Ivan, if you let her go."

Ivan nodded to his lackey who was holding the woman. The lackey let the woman go. "Now bro. Answer question, bro."

"Yes. I _am_ Nikita Romanoff."

"Bro, was right to co-operate, bro." Ivan smirked. "This bro, Cleo Barton, bro."

"Bro, seriously, bro?" One of the lackeys asked. "Cleo Barton, bro?"

"Cleo Barton?" Another lackey asked. "Bro! That that archer bro!"

"Yes, I am an archer… _Bros_." Cleo narrowed her eyes. "But I'm also just a weak little woman. I'm _sure_ you could overpower me of you wanted to." She said coyly. Two of the lackeys headed towards Cleo.

"Vladimir, Dmitry! Bros!" Ivan shouted.

"Archer bro, just woman, bro." Vladimir-with the shoulder length hair-said.

"Archer bro protect something bro." Ivan pushed Cleo to the ground while Vladimir and another lackey held Nikita back.

" _Leave her alone, Ivan_!" Nikita shouted. "Let her go!" Ivan straddled himself over Cleo and fumbled around in her pockets. " _Stop it!_ "

"I have item, bro!" Ivan pulled out a box from Cleo's jeans pocket and held it up in triumph. "S.H.I.E.L.D bros not know what hit them." He got up off Cleo, who growled at him. The two lackeys let Nikita go. "And bros, you bros have 30 second before my boss get you. Start running now, bros."

"Kita…" Cleo said nervously.

"Run, Cleo." Nikita whispered. "And don't-for the love of God-look back. Just don't."

Nikita and Cleo began running and it quickly became evident who they were dealing with. "T.H.E.M." Cleo muttered as she fired an arrow through an agent's eye.

The two then ran into an alleyway. Nikita was ahead, shooting out targets with his guns, while Cleo was behind, carrying her bow very protectively.

"Cleo, are you alright?" Nikita shouted behind to her lagging friend.

"Yeah, Kita, I'm fine!" She shouted back.

"Kind of reminds you of Rio." He chuckled as he shot someone between the eyes. Cleo's jaw dropped open.

"You and I remember Rio _very_ differently." She said, laughing in disbelief. "Kita!" She shouted. "On your right!"

"I got him!" Nikita shouted as he shot the man. Soon, they reached a dead end.

"Any bright ideas?" Cleo asked worriedly as she drew an arrow from the quiver resting on her back.

"Yeah." Nikita said. "I got one." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Coulson? Get us out of here!"

"I'm trying Romanoff!" Philippa Coulson shouted down the phone. "Just hang tight!"

"Hang tight?!" Nikita shouted with worry. "We're surrounded here, by a lot of T.H.E.M agents here who want us dead, Phil, and you want us to just 'hang tight'?"

"Listen, I'll do what I can to get you guys out." Phil said, calmly. "Just trust me, Nikita." Nikita screwed his face up and growled softly.

"Alright, Phil." He said. "You have 2 minutes. Get us out or we die." Nikita hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Where the hell's Toni Stark when you need her?"

"I don't know." Cleo said, backing up to the wall. "But I could _really_ use her Iron Woman armor right now." She notched the arrow and let it fly, right into a TH.E.M agent's eye. "Or a rape whistle."

"You know I'd protect you from that!" Nikita said.

Cleo snorted. "I don't doubt that for a _second_ , Kita! In fact, you just did" Cleo said, reaching to her quiver, but feeling no arrows. Her eyes widened. "Uh Kita... Now's probably _not_ a good time to mention... I have no arrows left."

"And I have no bullets left, so it looks like we're screwed." Nikita said. "It's been _really_ great knowing you, Cleo and I'm glad you were my partner and best friend."

"Same." Cleo said, nodding.

The sound of gunfire spraying filled the air and all the T.H.E.M agents dropped down to the floor, revealing Phil Coulson caressing a machine gun in her hands.

"I told you to trust me, didn't I?" She said, smiling as relief flooded the two other S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

* * *

 **Author Note: This isn't more a Hawkeye and Black Widow movie than it is and Agents of SHIELD movie. It's set between Iron Woman and Iron Woman 2. It sets some things up for down the line.**

 **I know Ivan doesn't turn up until 2012 in the comics. It's kind of set now, just like the MCU is. So this and Iron Woman take place in 2015.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own anything. Everything is owned by Marvel.**


	2. Scene 2-Lost Data

"So let me get this straight." Nic Fury said. Now back at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, Phil, Nikita and Cleo were standing on one side of the desk and Nic was sitting down on the other. "The USB drive that was _supposed_ to be secure in your hotel room was taken because Barton brought it along with her when you two went to meet Ivan Banionis, the head of the Russian Mafia because he had a dangerous 0-8-4 in his possession that we needed to recover. Your identities were blown and T.H.E.M agents tracked you down and then you two were almost murdered or captured for ransom. But that was when Coulson showed up and shot the rest of the T.H.E.M agents." She paused. "With a machine gun."

"That's… How it happened, Ma'am." Nikita said.

"With a whole lot more of 'bro, seriously, bro' when the Russians talked." Cleo chuckled.

"This is _no_ laughing matter, Barton." Nic said through gritted teeth.

"Ma'am, I had no choice but to spray TH.E.M with bullets." Phil said.

"I shot some of them too." Nikita added. "The corpses that _aren't_ bullet riddled are probably the ones I gunned down."

"And I shot some with my bow." Cleo said, looking proud of herself.

"Yes, Barton, we found _those_ agents." Nic sighed. "What I don't understand is how you three managed to let T.H.E.M get away with a USB drive full of sensitive S.H.I.E.L.D data." Nic narrowed her one eye at the three agents who looked down sheepishly. Her other eye was missing with the evidence concealed by an eye patch.

"Director Fury…" Phil began.

"Zip it, Coulson!" She said sternly. "Unless the next words out of your mouth are 'I can get that USB drive back' then I don't wanna hear it."

"Yeah, I don't know how to do that, but if you let me assemble a group of agents, I'm sure we can figure it all out together…" Phil said, wringing her hands nervously.

"Yeah… I like that idea." Nic flashed them a wicked smile.

"Uh, Ma'am…"

"Coulson." Nic began. "You will be leading a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents to get that USB drive back off T.H.E.M."

"What's so important about that USB drive anyway?" Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Well, for one it affects _you_ personally, Barton." Nic said. "Your history as a deadly assassin. Your history with your parents. Information on your sister and her whereabouts." Cleo gulped. "Trickshot..."

"Alright!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. "I'll join Phil's team!"

"What's in it for me?" Nikita frowned.

"Red Room..." Nikita's eyes opened wide with panic.

"So I'll be joining your team too, Phil."

"There's data on that drive that affects every S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Nic sighed. "Gather a few more agents and come talk to me then, Coulson. But until then, get the hell out of my office." The three agents began to make their way out of Nic's office. "Not you, Romanoff. You stay behind."

"Ma'am?" He asked. Nic craned her neck to see if Phil and Cleo had actually left the area.

"You have the highest scores in Espionage from S.H.I.E.L.D academy. You speak fluent Russian-you _are_ Russian." Nic glared at Nikita with her one eye. "So what went wrong?"

"Ma'am, Banionis suspected us of being spies. Well, police at first." Nikita explained. "He had his minions restrain me and he pinned Cleo down. Almost raped her."

"Please tell me you recovered the 0-8-4." Nic said, in an almost begging tone of voice. Nikita glanced downwards. "Oh no. Romanoff…"

"It's not my fault, Ma'am." Nikita said quickly and defensively. "Our cover was blown too quickly. I doubt Banionis was even going to give us the 0-8-4 anyway."

"You know what you need to do _now_ , don't you?"

"Uh…" Nikita rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"Romanoff… Nikita. I want you to _promise_ me you'll get that drive back."

"Ma'am, I don't know if I can." Nikita sighed. "And why put all S.H.I.E.L.D's sensitive data onto a USB drive, that's just _begging_ for something like this to happen."

"Because the information on that drive should only be released in dire circumstances."

"Ma'am?" Nikita looked at her in confusion.

"Nikita…" Nic inhaled deeply. "Just find that drive."

"Yes, Ma'am." Nikita walked out of Nic's office. Nic slunk back into her chair and sighed, holding her head in her hand.

* * *

Phil walked through the corridors of the S.H.I.E.L.D base, carrying a dossier under her arm. Cleo ran to catch up with her.

"Where are you going? Cleo asked.

"To the gym." Cleo replied. "There's two agents I'm hoping to recruit."

"Who are they exactly?" Cleo asked and Phil shoved the dossier into her hands. "Robert Morse and Grace Ward?" Phil nodded.

"Bobby's Level 5 and Grace is Level 4."

"So what if they say 'no'?"

"They won't." Phil said confidently.

"I suppose Jess Sitwell isn't gonna say 'no' either, right?" Cleo asked.

"Yep. That's right." Phil nodded.

"Jesus, Phil, you're trying to recruit Michael May too?!" Phil slammed the dossier shut and snatched it from Cleo.

"That's classified, Barton."

"I can get Jess, she's one of your closest friends…"

"And so is Michael." Phil countered.

"He's gonna say 'no', Coulson."

"He won't say no." Phil said, entering the gym. Cleo followed her in.

"But, Coulson…"

"'But Coulson' nothing, Barton." Phil said, stopping in her tracks. She turned to face Cleo. "This is _my_ team and I will try to put it together the best I can."

"It's a lost USB drive…"

"With a lot of agents' sensitive and personal details on it, including _yours_. Think of your retired sister, Cleo. _Her_ data's on there too." Phil turned on her heel and began walking ahead and into a room of the gym where a man is using short metal batons to hit punching bags. He moves around the punching bags acrobatically and hitting them with precision. He stops upon noticing Phil and Cleo in the doorway.

"Ladies." He said, breathlessly. "What can I do for you?"

"Bobby." Cleo muttered coldly.

"Cleo." Bobby glared at the woman.

"I get it, there's a lot of tension between you two…" Phil rolled her eyes.

"Our marriage broke down, Phil." Bobby said. "Just say it like it is."

"And you're married to some merc now, Bobby and Cleo, you've got Nikita, so please, let it go."

"Phil, I know you." Bobby put down his batons and wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. "You came here for something. What do you want?"

"Bobby, I want you to join my team." Phil said bluntly.

"It this anything to do with Project T.A.H.I.T.I?" Bobby took a sip from a nearby water bottle.

"No. It's a little more serious than that." Phil said sheepishly

"Why? What's happened?" Bobby asked.

Phil groaned. "T.H.E.M took a memory stick full of important S.H.I.E.L.D data on it-sensitive S.H.I.E.L.D data, with our pasts and our families."

"How did that…?" Bobby paused and sighed. "Let me guess. Her?" He said, gesturing to Cleo, who looked down and scuffed her toes on the floor.

"You think I _tried_ to give that data away?" Cleo asked. "It was an accident, a mishandling by Nic, I mean, why the hell send a deaf, non-Russian speaker to seal a deal with the Russian Mafia?"

"Russian Mafia? Congratulations." Bobby picked up his batons. "You now have Ivan Banionis on your ass."

"Pfft. I'm not worried about Banionis." Cleo snorted. "He and his Mafia bros can Bro off."

"You _should_ be, Cleo." Bobby inhaled deeply. "It was his goons who deafened you all those years ago." He paused. "Banionis heard that a S.H.I.E.L.D agent was poking around in his group and so he ordered a hit out on them. That agent was you. Fortunately I was around and saved you from getting murdered, but since you were stabbed in the head, you were deafened. It caused the breakdown of our marriage." He turned to Phil. "So yeah, Phil, I'm in. T.H.E.M and the Russian Mafia bros need to pay for my marriage."

"I knew I could count on you, Bobby." Phil said happily. "We're meeting up as soon as…"

Bobby slammed one of his batons into a punching bag and split it open. Phil and Cleo stared on ahead in shock. "They _will_ pay."

* * *

Author Note-T.H.E.M are what A.I.M used to call themselves before they named themselves A.I.M. If the MCU can scrape the bottom of the bottom of the barrel, it's not weird if I do it too.

Disclaimer-I own nothing. Everything is owned by Marvel.


End file.
